


The Lake

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin’s strange dreams come true in a weird and unexpected way.-Prompt:289. Photo Prompt





	The Lake

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Lake  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Merlin’s strange dreams come true in a weird and unexpected way.  
**Warnings:** Character death  
**Word Count:** 1318  
**Prompt:** 289\. Photo Prompt  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie! I went a little over word count on this one.

**The Lake**

Merlin sat cross-legged at the end of the dock looking out into the water. He had been there since sunrise after a restless night of sleep.

He was having strange dreams again. The images weren’t clear but the feelings they brought up were. Most of it made him feel anxious and sad.

There was one image that appeared in every dream, this brother in law dressed in chainmail and armor in a boat floating away to a castle on an island in the center of a lake. A lake just like the one he was gazing out into.

The oddest thing was it didn’t feel like a dream. It felt like a memory. That was the reason Merlin was sitting on the dock staring out into the water. He was trying to figure out why it felt so real.

Inside the lake house, Morgana wrapped herself up with a blanket and picked up the two steaming cups of tea, She pushed open the door to the garden and walked down the path to the dock.

“Merlin?” Morgana frowned when he didn’t turn to look at her. She walked up beside him and held out one of the cups of tea. “Merlin, you must be freezing out here.”

Merlin looked up and took the cup. He blew on the tea before taking a sip.

Morgana sat her cup down on the dock then unwrapped the blanket enough to put it over Merlin’s shoulders too. She sat down and moved closer to cover him up.

“Morgana, it felt so real.” Merlin looked into his cup. “It was like it was a memory not a dream.”

“My brother has never worn armor in his life. It can’t have been him.” Morgana took a sip of her tea. “Are you sure it’s not something that you read? Our father was obsessed with King Arthur. You may have read one of his books.”

“No. It was your brother and he was dead.” Merlin looked out into the water. “I made the boat sail with my hand. I think that I had magickal powers.”

“You know that’s silly because no one has magickal powers.” Morgana rubbed Merlin’s arm. “You were just dreaming.”

Merlin took a deep breath. “I was dreaming about your brother being dead in a boat wearing armor. That is pretty specific.”

“His name is Arthur and there was a make believe King named Arthur who probably wore armor and died.” Morgana frowned. “I don’t know what the boat was about.”

“I was sending him to Avalon to prepare for his return one day to rule the kingdom again.” Merlin grinned. “You know it couldn’t have been your brother. Gwen is the one in charge of him. “

“Merlin, there was a queen named Guinevere wasn’t there?” Morgana looked out across water. “Gwen could be short for Guinevere.”

“Yes but the translation of Guinevere is Jennifer not Gwen.”  Merlin took a sip from his cup. “There was also a sorcerer named merlin and an evil witch named Morgana.”

Morgana scoffed. “I’ve been called an evil bitch on several occasions but neve an evil witch.”

Merlin turned to look at her. “Point them out to me and I will strike them down with my fiery magick. That is, if I had magick.”  

Morgana rolled her eyes. “You have to strike down most of the company. They all hate me. They never really liked my father either.”

“I don’t understand you’re such a lovely person.” Merlin bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“I should push you off into the water for laughing.” Morgana pinched him on the arm.

“What if it wasn’t a regular dream? What if we really were those people?” Merlin caressed her cheek. “Morgana, in one of the images, I saw I killed you.”

Morgana frowned. “You never told me that. Why would you kill me?”

“I don’t know but it makes me uneasy.” Merlin finished off his tea. “We should go inside its chilly.” He stood up and then helped Morgana to her feet then put his arm around her waist. We should get back to Cardiff soon.”

“We have time.” Morgana smiled. “I like it here. I was glad that Arthur let us use it.”

Merlin held open the door for Morgana to go inside. He caught a flash near the water out of the corner of his eye. It was the glint of metal in the sunshine. He felt compelled to go back to the lake.

“Morgana, I forgot to bring my cup. I’ll be right back.” Merlin ran down to the dock and stared at the object lying just at the end of the dock by the cup.

It was a sword.  The design seemed familiar to him. It was the one from his dream.

Merlin looked around and picked up the sword. He was about to throw it in the water when a woman rose from the water.

“Merlin, it’s time. I know that you have become aware of who you are. Give Arthur his sword and the world will call him King once more.” The woman smiled at him.

“I know you.” Merlin squinted at her and then he knew her name. “Freya? Is that you?”

“Yes Merlin. It’s me. Give Arthur the sword. I must go. I can’t stay in this world for long.” Freya sank back into the water.

Merlin nodded. He looked at the sword in his hand then walked back to the house with the sword. He walked inside and looked at Morgana in the kitchen.

“I put the kettle on give me your cup and I will make you some more tea.” Morgana was standing near the door. She turned and froze in her tracks. “Where did you get that?”

Merlin lifted the sword. The Lady of the Lake gave it to me. She said to give it Arthur. I think I’m hallucinating, Morgana. I knew her name.” 

“Maybe you are. Lady of the Lake?” Morgana shook her head. “That’s not possible. Merlin, go put that in the boot of the car. Where is your cup?”

“I left it on the dock.” Merlin sighed. “I’ll go get it.”

“No. I will just get another one.” Morgana stared at the sword. “Merlin, could you please just get rid of that? Its making me feel uncomfortable.”

“Because it’s the sword I used to kill you.” Merlin looked down at the sword in his hand. “It was forged in a dragon’s breath.”

“Merlin, you’re starting to frighten me.” Morgana stepped back.

“I’ll put it in the boot and take it to Arthur in the morning.” Merlin walked down to where the car was to put the sword away.

Morgana watched him. “Merlin, why did you have to remember? Why did she bring you the sword? I will have to double the dose in his tea and get rid of that sword once and for all. Arthur must never regain his power and I must never be found out.” 

Morgana poured another cup of tea for Merlin and took a vial from her pocket. She emptied the contents into his cup and her eyes glowed as she stirred it.

Merlin came inside and took the cup Morgana offered. He stared into it. Something wasn’t right. He felt strange. His entire body was tingling with electricity.

“Drink you tea, Merlin. It will make you feel better.” Morgana sipped her cup.

Merlin sat the cup on the counter and looked at Morgana. “I think I’ve had enough tea.”

Morgana dropped her cup and a fireball formed in her hand. “I was afraid of that. _Emrys.”_

Merlin held out his hand and a wave of magick threw Morgana against the wall, breaking her neck. “You failed again Morgana.”

Merlin went to the car and drove off. He had to restore magick to the world and Arthur to his rightful place as King once more.


End file.
